twimusical
by Melllyx
Summary: Gabriella had to move to Phoenix for her new job, she has already met Bella, but she has many mysteries to unfold and many to gain, will she leave her old life behind and make a new life with Bella ? READ TO FIND OUT :D
1. Chapter 1

Ill make a short story on high school musical + twilight put together ! :D

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a hot summers day, yes , it was hot, in PHOENIX ! I was on my way to meet Bella at the little café she usually eats at. Bella was one of my closest friends, besides Taylor . Sadly, I had to leave Taylor to come to Phoenix, and also Troy. I missed Troy dearly, but I must get over it, I ended it with him because I had to move. I was now eighteen and I had come over to Phoenix to Work with Dr Cullen in the Hospital. Bella and I met because of that. I kind of miss the weather in Albuquerque but at least I do have friends here.

I got out of the car and walked into the Café. As soon as Bella saw me she called out my name 'GABRIELLA' really loudly.

I grinned.

"AWW GABBB !! I am SOOO happy you got to stay here with us ! oh my gosh" Bella smiled wide. "YOU HAVE GOOOOT TO MEET MY BOYFRIEND !!" She was so excited to see me, I wish I could have felt the same way.

"Oh, Edward?" I sounded sincere.

"YES ! oh and you can meet Jake ! hes a sight for sore eyes" Bella Nudged me.

"Ha" I coughed out.

Bella knew that I was going to be sad so she was trying to get me to hook up with her best friend, it was kind of cute. She was such a sweet person, I was just so happy I met someone as nice as Tay.

Bella dragged me outside.

"there he is !" Bella pointed to this very tall , tan man. He had black spiked up hair and a very nice body.

"Jacob, Gabriella. Gabriella, Jake." Bella Stepped back so Jacob and I could meet officially.

"Nice to meet you , Gabriella" He held my hand and kissed it.

I blushed.

"You too, you have a very nice body" I covered my mouth, I wasn't meant to say that.

"Sorry.. I didn't-" Jacob cut me off.

"haha, Thank you, not many people compliment me anymore, its just the usual to them" Jacob gave me this smile I had never seen before, even Troy couldn't out-do this smile.

Bella looked at the two of us and grinned.

"I KNEW YOU TWO WOULD LIKE EACH OTHER !" She blurted out.

"Oopss, my bad" Bella giggled and walked inside the café.

I also giggled.

"Hey, you like my body, I like your smile, its sweet." Jacob smiled and hugged me against his massive chest.

As he started to let go, I held on tighter.

"Uh.." he said.

"sorry, its just comforting" I started to let go but then he just hugged me tighter. His chest was a little too warm for me , but I could handle it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella walk out and kind of laugh. Well I think it was a laugh, But then that laugh turned into a shocked face. I got out of Jacobs grip and looked to where Bella was looking at.

It was Troy and Taylor staring right at me and Jacob.

I didn't know how to explain this all to them, I had only been in Phoenix for one hour and I was already having to explain myself.

Troy walked up to me.

I was just stunned.

"Gabriella?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please tell me if its good or not i dont want to continue this if its really bad :S**

**REVIEW ?  
**


	2. And its over now

Troy looked at me as if he had seen a ghost.

"I can explain !" I took one step back as Troy leaned to give me a kiss.

"I told you it was over Troy, you've got to move"

"don't use your singing voice on me, I know its over, but ill do anything to win you back" troy was nearly crying.

Jacob stood in front of me, I don't exactly know why though.

"Back off Dude, shes with me" Jacob was pretending to be dating me so Troy would leave me alone, I couldn't believe it.

"Jacob, please. Its okay." Jacob cleared his throat.

"He is an uncontrolled ex, my darling, please go to Bella, ill handle this one on my own" Jacob winked.

I kind of giggled.

"Oi, Jacob, we're going, khay ?" Bella went and dragged jacob over to us.

"Bye Troy.." I waved at taylor and blew her a kiss.

We got in the car and drove off.

I was heartbroken, Troy was my life, I had fallen in love, I just didn't know what I would do without him. He was part of me.

On the drive home Bella kept looking back and Jacob and I, I reckon she suspected us to be Making out or something, but I wasn't that kind of person to just roll onto another person just after a horrific encounter. As soon as Bella had turned around to look at the road, Jacob put his arm around my shoulder.

"Jacob?" I asked in a surprised tone.

"Sorry , Gabs, I just want to comfort you.." He pulled me closer to his body.

"JACOB !" I pushed against his body. It was so smooth, I just wanted to stay next to him, but I knew it was wrong.

"Sorry.." Jacob let go of me.

Bella turned around and shook her head, she looked at me and frowned.

I mouthed 'sorry'.

We made it back at the Cullens' house. It was strange to me, but I knew I would get used to it. Jacob helped me out of the car as Bella walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. I heard someone running to the door, but at this point I really didn't care who it was. The door opened, I was looking at the ground. Jacob tapped my shoulder and I looked up to see it was a little pixie like woman standing in the doorway.

"ALICE!" Bella cried.

"I've missed you ! did you buy everything ?" Bella seemed to be careful with her words.

"Er, I forgot the cake" Alice winked and started laughing Bella joined in.

They both stopped laughing and Alice looked at me.

"So you're the pretty one that Bella has told me ALL about" Alice grabbed my hands and jumped around.

"you are really pretty , Garbiella right ?" Alice smiled, She really was as cute as Bella said she was.

"Thanks, and yeah, its Gabriella, you're Alice, obviously, You are as cute as I hear you are" I laughed once.

"Alice lets go inside Jacob is going to say goodbye to Gabbie" Bella winked and grabbed Alice's arm and ran inside.

"Ha, so.." I didn't know what to say after that.

"Gab, I know I just met you, but you mean a lot to me.." Jacob held my hands.

I kinda of liked it that he wanted to hold my hands.

"Jacob, I feel the same way, its just too soon, I mean this whole Troy thing.. really.. surprised me, I didn't know he would come all the way out here, I got my college degree, they thought I was pretty smart I guess, I just, need some more time.." I kissed Jacobs cheek and waved goodbye.

"Loveyou" Jacob smiled and ran into the clearing.

"love you too" I muttered.

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**is it still good ? REVIEWWWWWWW.**

WEW HEWWWW. loveyoulucy :D :D


	3. Take a bow you're already gone

It was the weekend and I had nothing to do. I had to call someone. I went to pick up my phone when it started ringing. There was no caller ID.

"Hello ?" I answered the phone ready to hang up if it was a prank or something.

"Please don't hang up, I just want to ask you something !" It was troy, I thought he lost my number.

"Troy, I told you already ! go away.. I really---" He cut me off.

"Please, are you dating that buff looking guy ?" I was silent for a whole 10 seconds.

"Not really." It wasn't the truth but it wasn't a lie. Jacob and I were close, just not going out yet. I reckon we would.

"But, it looked like you were ? you guys are so close ? and you live with him?" Troy was jumping to conclusions.

"No Troy, I live with Dr cullen." I didn't want to go into details.

"Oh.. sorry to have wasted your time." Troy was about to hang up till a new voice started to talk.

"GAB, COME BACK TO ALBEQUERQUE ! YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND , YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME!" It was taylor it sounded like she had bursted into tears.

"Tay, calm down. We're still best friends, we can talk on the phone alllll the time" I tried to lighten the mood.

"No, if you don't come back, im not calling you ever again. It's them or us." Taylor was serious.

"Tay.. you cant possibly do this to me."

"I give you a day to decide. Goodbye." And with that she hung up.

"WHAT DO I DOOOO ?!!?!??!?!?!" I yelled as I threw the phone onto my bed.

There was a knock at my door.

"yes?" I called.

"Uh.. what's wrong, I heard screaming.." Rosalie of all people had come up to check on me. Wow.

"Don't worry, its human business." I didn't exactly know what she was, but she wasn't human.

She opened the door.

"Oi. Tell me. Or that means im missing gossip girl for you. And I miss gossip girl for NO spill."

"look, Taylor wants me to choose between work and her and you guys and her. Its not easy, I love you both, and especially with Jacob now.. its just all so hard and.." I stopped tears streamed down my eyes.

Rosalie came over and hugged me. Which also surprised me.

"I cant do this alone Rose."

"I know , I know, I guess, I better share with you what we are…"

__________________________________________________________________________

**this isnt really suspensefullll ayyye ?**

**anywayyyys, please enjoy :D**

**REVIEW !!!  
**


End file.
